1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pushbutton switch for use in a keyboard attached to a computer system, word processor, electric typewriter, etc., and more particularly to a pushbutton switch which, when entirely depressed, allows the human operator to sense the completion of the operation through the production of a click sound and a tactile sensation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pushbutton switch is designed to provide the operator with a tactile feedback mechanism so that, when a switch is entirely depressed, the operator can sense the actuation of the switch. When she recognizes this, she can release the switch. As a result, the keyboard is more convenient to use and minimizes fatigue. Pushbutton switches of this kind are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,681, 4,553,009 and 4,642,433, where other variations of this switch are detailed.